


A Beginning

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nature, Nature Imagery, Personification, Poetry, Prose Poem, Trees, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	A Beginning

It was a soft, subtle manner in which the stream glided throughout the bed from wherever it came and onto wherever it was going. It flowed over every stone, gently caressing each one until they were smooth and polished. Its clear waters shimmered and sparkled when the sun gazed upon them in just the right way, turning it to a procession of liquid glass, as it floated along its long, lonely road to some other world.

The stream sighed along its path at a calm, humble sort of pace. There was no hurry, and this the steam knew, so lazily it made its way along, taking the time it knew it had. In and out of the blotches of sunlight and shadow it dipped and swayed, rippling the reflection of the overhanging trees. Beyond the reflection of the trees the sun shone down upon the tiny stream, warming its waters and melting streams of consciousness into one massive flow from the dreamland.

This is where our story begins.


End file.
